


I Missed All of You

by gee_oh_wilkers



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: 18+, Cuddles, Cuddling, Erotica, F/M, Fluff, Love, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Sexual Content, Slight Suspense, Smut, the actual cutest of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gee_oh_wilkers/pseuds/gee_oh_wilkers
Summary: Nathan Drake, your boyfriend of several months once again was on another adventure. This one was only for a week, but still, it made you miss him almost too much. Suddenly you wake up to find a warm, burly body next to yours. Nathan wasn't supposed to be home yet--who could it be?





	I Missed All of You

You woke up for the first time in a long time to a warm body. Nathan Drake, your boyfriend, had finally returned from his job from Alaska. It was only a week long job, but how could you not miss those puppy dog eyes of his?

You let your legs tangle under the white sheets, as your brought your right hand to his chest. Although he was facing away from you, you were sure he was smiling. You scooted closer to him, letting the entire front of your body cuddle against his back. You opened your eyes to see his dark hair against the pillows, snuggling your head in the back of his neck.

"I missed you, Y/N."

You're eyes widened with surprise, "so you are awake." Nathan then rotated in the sheets to face you, swinging his large arm behind you, pushing you into his big chest. As your face pressed between his chest, he laid a kiss onto your head. Nathan then rested his head on yours.

You then looked up, and scooted farther up into the bed to kiss him. As soon as you kissed him, butterflies filled every corner of your stomach. The taste of his lips alone were enough to send you over, they were so indescribably good. Even from a sweet peck on the lips, it still makes you hungry for more.

You then kiss him again, this time pressing the palms of your hands onto his chest. It lasted for a while, but certainly not long enough. His  held you by the waist and pushed you on top of his hips without breaking the kiss at all. You could feel his soft pajama pants at your bare thighs, and his flaccid member.

You put your hands on his shoulders, and your knees on either side of his body. You could feel him now between your slits, gaining a bit more stiffness as you softly ride up and down his body. 

"You don't waste any time, do you?"

You shook your head, "I haven't seen you in a week, I missed you."

You then brought your lips to his jawbone, kissing down the sharp line and onto his bare neck. You shot your eyes up to his and smirked, "I missed all of you." His calloused fingers touched the soft hem on the bottom of your thin tank top, grazing the stitching. He wanted to just rip it off of you, but he didn't want to seem so eager.

You then crawled down his body on the bed, letting your fingers drag down his body until you hit the waistband of his pants. You looked up from your downward position up to Nate's face; under his bite was his bottom lip. You could tell he was really trying to keep his self control, but any other second and he may explode.

As soon as you began to tug on his pajamas, he lifted his hips up and shimmied off his pants. Your eyes widened as you realized he wasn't wearing any boxers beneath the plaid fabric, but all you saw was his bare member. You gasped a bit, realizing he was already so hard even though you barely touched him yet.

"N-no underwear today?" You asked, still in shock. He smirked, and ran a hand through his neat hair. "I didn't have time, I wanted to be with you again."

You then crawled up to him again, placing your hand on his inner thigh, making him lower his legs, "good excuse." You bent down a bit, your face directly above his straight member. On most nights he was usually a hard seven inches, but today was different. Today he  _needed_  you.

You took the shaft of his eight inch cock into your palm, guiding it to your plush lips. You left a sweet kiss on his dripping tip, carrying your hand tightly up his length. You could feel him pulsate under your grip, making you smirk a bit.

You began to crawl even farther up his body, letting his manhood glide down you. Your right hand cradled the nape of his neck as you kissed him sweetly. As you busied him with your lips, you let your left hand take off your panties. Today was the one day you were glad you didn't sleep with pajama pants on.

Nate's hands found the small of your back, letting his fingers linger a bit lower to find you took off your panties. You opened your eyes at the perfect time to his reaction, it was a mix of his orgasm face and shocked. He took the bottom of your shirt as you quickly pushed yourself down his body, letting him easily take off your top.

With your hands and knees on both sides of him, Nate took the shaft of his swelling length and guided it towards your entrance. You lowered your soaking core into him, having a deep moan escape his gaping mouth. You accidentally tightened yourself around his member because of him, causing you to suck him deeper inside.

As you were practically sitting on him, his length fully inside, you began to swivel your hips. You grinded up and down his body, letting the friction take on your clit. You leaned backwards, placing one hand above his knee. Suddenly Nate's left hand went around your waist and to the small of his back, pulling you to him as he sat up.

You, knowing all his moves to a T, swung your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist. As he got out of your messy mattress, he attacked your neck with bites. He then walked across the room to your shared dresser, and pushed off all the clothes on it. Above the dresser was a mirror that you rested your back on as his hands fondled every area they could. The cold mirror send shivers up your spine, but when Nathan would grip tightly on your breasts, you felt warm again.

Usually he would sit you on the wooden dresser and take you there, but this time he flipped your over. Your breasts laid against the countertop, letting you see your own face and his. Through the mirror you made eye contact with him, and he did his signature laugh before holding your hips tightly.

He pressed his chest against your back, keeping his eyes locked on yours. He bit the round of your ear and smirked, "you ready for this, Y/N?" You moaned quietly, and shrugged your shoulders, "I don't know why I wouldn't be rea--"

Suddenly he pulled out of you, just to slam his full length into you. You ended up screaming out the end of your sentence, gripping on to the back of the dresser for dear life. He thrusted into you again, this time with less power. He knew he needed to let you adjust a bit to his size, so he took the following thrusts with caution.

"Give me the word and I'll speed up, okay?"

"I'm giving you the word."

He then stopped thrusting all together, "what's the word?" You sighed, frustrated that he stopped moving inside of you. "I don't know, go ahead?"

"Y/N," Nathan smirked, and you knew exactly what that word was.

"Please."

"Atta girl."

With your one simple  _please_  he pulled out and slammed into you again, gripping onto your hipbones for support. Every single thrust was faster and harder than the last, making it hard for you to even concentrate. You could hear the slopping of your wet core being hit over and over and his toned stomach slamming into you.

"Shit, you feel so good Y/N!" He moaned into broken words, having them fade into heavy breathing. You smirked, and opened your eyes to see Nathan's moaning face in the mirror. His mouth was partially open, his eyes closed and his brows furrowed as if he was extremely focused on fucking you and only you.

Suddenly, he slipped a bit while thrusting and began to hit your g-spot dead on. "Oh my god-- yes Nathan!", you screamed loudly fogging up the mirror with steam. He continuing to push into you, letting only your hot moans and the slapping of your bodies be heard.

He bent down and began to suck on the nape of your neck, making sure to leave marks on your skin. You screamed from the pure pleasure he gave you, feeling nearly overwhelmed with goodness. Every thrust continued to land right on your sweet spot, sending you into short waves of ecstasy.

Nathan's left hand then crept down from your hip and to your soaking core, finding your swollen clitoris. He rolled quick circles into it with his calloused fingers, going a bit hard. You couldn't handle the intense feeling of all this, and all you could feel was yourself growing closer and closer to a climax.

"Shit-- Nathan if you keep going like this-- I'm going to," your words were cut off by an extremely powerful thrust into your g-spot, sending you over. Your words grew tight formed into a loud scream of intense pleasure, making you orgasm in sudden waves, attacking every part of your body. The exhilarating bliss coursed through your blood, forcing you to arch your back, tightening your walls around his cock.

As Nathan felt you pulsate around him, he went back to your hips, having his nails dig into your sides. "I'm going to-- I'm--", he could barely force out his sentence before he gave out the lowest moan you have ever heard from him. He made sure to cum far inside you, thrusting deep as he could. You could feel the individual strands of cum being shot into your womb, filling you up completely.

He collapsed onto your body, panting heavily from his orgasm. After sharing several breaths with each other, he looked at you in the mirror. He took the back of his hand and pushed the hairs that were glued to your face by sweat. "Did I ever tell you how gorgeous you are?", he told you quietly, kissing your cheek. You smiled, "when did you realize this?"

"When you came."


End file.
